Moment in Time
by Special-Dark131517
Summary: Sakura wishes she could stay this way forever with Kiba.


First try at a kiba/saku fic. I do** NOT** own. Want to but **DON'T**.

MOMENT IN TIME

"I'll be back in a few days," she said giving him a light kiss on the lips before leaving to walk out of the village, until a bark stopped her.

"I'll miss you too, Akumaru," she laughed patting the large white dog on the head and scratching under his chin. He gave her an affectionate lick to the palm of her hand. As she turned to walk away the wind caught her pink hair and blow it around her face as she lept out of the village to the treetops.

"Come on, boy," Kiba said to Akumaru as he turned to walk away from the village gates. Akumaru whimpered but took up step beside his master to head back to the Inuzuka Compound.

~Two Weeks Later~

Sakura walked quietly into the house inside the compound that she shared with Kiba hoping that she may be able to surprise him. She walked slowly up to the bedroom hoping to find him there asleep. Instead she found a note on their bed with a wilted red rose.

"I'm sorry I'm not here to greet you, but I was called for a mission two days after you left. It may be a while before I'm back. Love, Kiba,"she read the note out loud to herself. After the reading the note over another three times she laid down and went to sleep clutching the wilted rose and the note tightly to her chest and silently cried herself to sleep.

~Two Days Later~

"I'm back!" Kiba yelled as he entered his home he shared with Sakura. When he was greeted with nothing but silence he made his way up to their bedroom hoping to find her asleep. A small smile crept across his face as his eyes fell upon her sleeping soundly clutching his note and wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. Instead of waking her like he so wanted to do he just removed his gear and slowly crawled into bed next to her as quietly as possible.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer to himself.

"I love you, too," she replied turning over to snuggle closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer he tucked her head under his chin and inhaled her scent deeply causing her to giggle and move in closer.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she mumbled under her breath letting the steady beat of his heart lull her back to sleep.

~Three Months Later~

"Sakura! Hurry, it's an emergency!" A young nurse yelled out to Sakura as she ran into the break room of the hospital. Without hesitation Sakura ran from the break room following the young nurse down the hall to the ICU rooms. When she entered the room she could have sworn that her heart stopped beating at the sight before her. There in the middle of the room on the operation table laid Kiba covered in his own blood, he was hardly breathing. Running over to his side, she pushed another nurse out of the way to get closer to Kiba and immediately started feeding chakra into him to heal him.

"Kiba, listen to me, hold on, I won't let you die," she stated while giving him more of her chakra. He slowly turned his head to look at her and gave her a faint smile.

"I know," he said smiling before he fell unconscious from the blood loss.

~Ten Hours Later~

She was done healing him and he would survive, but he was still unconscious, which worried Sakura greatly. Not once since she had finished working on him had she left his side. With her head resting on his chest she listened to his soft heartbeat as it lulled her into a light sleep. She awoke just a few minutes later with the feeling of fingers running through her hair.

"Thank you," Kiba said smiling down at her tired face. Slowly and carefully she moved Kiba so that she could crawl into the bed with him and laid his head on her chest.

"You don't to thank me," she said softly rubbing down his messy hair as he fell back to sleep with the sound of her heartbeat.

~Outside the Room~

"They look so peaceful," Tsunade said looking at her pupil through the small window that looks into the room.

"That's because they are," Kakashi answered putting his famous orange book back into his vest. As Tsunade continued to look at her pupil she couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she thought of a way to keep them happy like that for a longer time.

"Kakashi?" She called looking over at him.

"Yeah?"

"I have a new mission for you," she said grinning.

~Three Weeks Later~

Sakura and Kiba laid together cuddling after a round of making love slowly drifting into sleep from the sound of each others heartbeats.

"These are the moments that I wish could last forever," Sakura said wrapping her arms tighter around Kiba's waist.

"Me too," he whispered kissing her softly on the forehead. He didn't care what anybody said it was just the right size to him.

"And you just may be able to," a new voice said from across the room causing both lovers to shoot up from the bed only to lock eyes with red irises and black commas. The two lovers were stuck in the Tsukuyomi genjutsu. As the two fell backwards on the bed the figure walked forward and noticed the smalls on their faces.

"Mission complete," the figure said into the small device on his ear.

"Well done, Kakashi," Tsunade's voice said from the other side.

~Inside the Jutsu~

"What the hell?" Kiba yelled jumping out of the bed naked to look around.

"This feeling, it feels so familiar," Sakura said getting out of bed as well. Then it hit her. They were trapped in a genjutsu. Before she had the chance to tell Kiba all their surroundings changed from their bedroom to an outside setting under the stars with a table for two set up with candles and wine. Looking down Sakura noticed she was now in beautiful red dress that went down to the ground and a pair of black heels while Kiba was now in a black tux. Even with the calm setting Kiba was still on edge.

"Kiba, There is nothing for you to worry about," she said walking over to him and pulling towards the small table set up. Slowly he started to relax.

"This is a nice place, too bad we might not be here for long," Kiba said pulling out the chair for her.

"You never know," She said while smiling know that even though they would only be in there for three days it would feel like forever.

"Kiba, when we leave, remind me to thank Kakashi-sensei," she told him smiling and taking a sip of her wine.

I'd like to know what you all think so please review. =^w^=


End file.
